This invention relates to a production method of 3-chloropropyltrichlorosilane.
The addition reaction of trichlorosilane to allyl chloride is disclosed in the report of J. W. Ryan [J. Am. Chem. Soc. 82, 3601 (1960)] and Japanese patent application laid-open No. 95,023/1976, but this reaction is accompanied with many side reactions, resulting in poor yield of 3-chloropropyltrichlorosilane. Further, Japanese patent publication No. 18,844/1969 discloses a method by way of a .gamma.-ray irradiation of Co-60, but the method is commercially disadvantageous and poor in practical value because the reaction apparatus used in the method is complicated and the initial cost is high.